Vile vs Samus Aran
Vile vs Samus Aran is ZackAttackX's sixteenth One Minute Melee. Description Mega Man vs Metroid! Two of the most cunning and daring bounty hunters collide! Who will come out with the bounty? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ''' '''60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog. Samus' mission was simple - find and destroy the ex-maverick hunter known as Vile. For whatever reason, he was located in the center of Westopolis. Why he was there is beyond me, but let's move on. The Black Arms had recently invaded and she could have sworn she saw the body of a Saiyan lying motionless on the ground, but she wasn't here to sight-see. Vile stood at the opposite end of the street. He turned and faced his opposer. "So this is who the Hunters send." He readied his cannons and fired a single shot at Samus. Samus rolled out of the way and aimed at Vile. EYES ON THE PRIZE! FIGHT! Samus fired her homing rockets at Vile, who shot them down with ease. Vile opened up with a barrage of blasts from his arm cannons. Samus dodged, but was caught on the leg by one of the shots. It didn't do any damage, but it made a dent in her armour. She took cover behind a building and Vile pursued. When he reached the building however, Samus was nowhere to be found. All that was there was a bomb she bad planted which detonated upon his arrival. Vile was blown back by it and sustained a lot of damage. Samus pursued, but was met by a Wild Horse Kick from Vile's Leg Cannons. Samus took the attack full on and was sent careening into the building. She gathered herself and fired more homing rockets at Vile, who again shot them out the air. Samus used this as a chance to go on the offense with a more physical approach. She charged into Vile and attacked with her Screw Attack and rockets from up close. Now it was Vile's turn to pull back. Vile was getting desperate. He had to end the fight as soon as he could. Samus charged a shot from her arm cannon and fired. Vile managed to avoid the attack and fired a Rising Spectre from his shoulder laser. Samus narrowly dodged but Vile was already preparing his next move - the Longshot Gizmo. He fired at Samus with 5 shots from his cannon. They exploded all around her, causing rubble and dust to fly in all directions. But from the dust cloud came an Ice Beam, which froze every part of Vile except his head. Samus was alive! She then pulled out a Smash Ball (I don't know where she got it from, but this is One Minute Melee so here we go). She smashed open the Smash Ball and began charging an enormous shot from her arm cannon Vile: NOT A CHARGE SHOT! The blast engulfed the ex-maverick hunter and disintegrated him. K.O! Samus turned away from where her opponent once stood. She walked back to her gunship and took off. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SAMUS ARAN!Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:Gun Fights Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees